


It's 3AM, Do You Know Where Your Blackbird Is?

by Supermoose



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Silly, crossposting from fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoose/pseuds/Supermoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jetfire wakes up in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm gets a surprise in the hanger.

_‘This cannot be happening,’_ Storm thought.

“Hrmph, I don’ see what _your_ problem is, lass. _You_ aren’t the one who’s been through wrack ‘n ruin wi’out realizin’ it.”

_‘Clearly the strain of the past few months has taken its toll on me.’_

“Gah, just look at this! It feels like my back’s been ripped open and I’ve been dragged through a field! Just what do you have to say for yourself, missy?”

Storm slowly looked up at the towering form above her. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then squinted. After a few moments a thunderous “Well?” snapped her out of her daze.

“I’m going to get Logan,” she said carefully, “and then I’m going to have a nervous breakdown.”

She then calmly turned around and walked out of the hanger bay.

“Well now,” said Jetfire, “ that was rude.”                                        


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan talks to the new resident.

“So,” Logan said, staring defiantly at the being above him, “let me get this straight. You’re a giant alien robot hiding out from your former boss, you’ve been in a coma for who knows how long, and you turn into our Blackbird.”

 

“Hmph, I’ll thank ye kindly to remember that I belong to no one, youngster. You’ve got the gist of the rest though,” the hulking robot responded grudgingly.

 

“Alright, bub –”

 

“The name’s _Jetfire_ , not _bug,_ pipsqueak!”

 

“Ok, first off I didn’t call ya ‘bug’, I said ‘bub’. Second, it’s _Wolverine_ , not pipsqueak or youngster. Third, you’re acting mighty touchy for someone in your situation.”

 

Wolverine was pleased to note that his little speech had stopped the robot in its metaphorical tracks. It was not to last. Jetfire quickly recovered and asked, “What are ye talkin’ about young— ahem, _laddie_?”

 

Logan growled, but decided to argue names later. “I’m talking about keeping you hidden from the public. You can’t go around yellin’ at whoever you feel like,” he explained exasperatedly.

 

Logan hadn’t thought a giant alien robot plane thing could look ashamed, but Jetfire did a bang-up job.

 

“Ahh, um, how is the lass?” he said shifting side to side uncomfortably.

 

 _‘Oh great, the robot’s sheepish,’_ Logan thought. Out loud he responded, “She’s fine; she’s ‘communing with her plants’ or something.”

 

“Oh. Well, that’s … good then?”

 

“Yeah, it’s great,” Wolverine grunted.

 

After several moment of awkward silence, he sighed and said, “Look, just think about it and we’ll talk later.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, laddie.”

 

“And don’t call me laddie!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks about the elephant in the room. In this case it's the robot in the hanger.

"Thank you for joining us, Logan," Storm said archly as the door slammed shut. The only response was an irritated grunt.

"So, why the meeting?" Bobby asked.

"The 'bird's a space alien."

Rogue giggled. "C'mon, Logan, be serious."

"As ludicrous as it sounds, our forthright friend is correct. The Blackbird is indeed an alien robot," Beast said. "Storm and Wolverine have spoken with it."

"His name's Jetfire."

A beat. "Okay then. So what you're saying is our plane is an alien. A robot alien. _Why have we never noticed this?_ " Bobby asked incredulously.

"I have a theory on that," Beast said. "This 'Jetfire' was in the robot equivalent of a coma when he was struck by a massive energy wave. This energy was enough to restart him, if you will."

"What kinda energy we talkin' about?" Logan growled.

"Um, well it would most likely be consistent with the, ah, emanations from the—"

"It's Jean, isn't it. She brought the stupid thing to life, didn't she."

"That is essentially correct. It is only a theory…"

"Whatever. I'm goin' for a ride."

"Logan…"

" _I said I'm goin' for a ride_."

There was an awkward silence as Logan stormed out and slammed the door. Eventually, Colossus, who had been deep in thought, asked, "So what you are saying is that we have been flying inside of a creature in a coma for _years_ now?"

There was a pause as everyone digested this.

"Okay, I am officially weirded out by the proceedings, guys."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a few prompts to help me get out of my writer's block.

**Quest**

Being a Seeker had been his whole life and when he stopped … Well, let’s just say he felt a little empty inside. He had planned on going into recharge, probably forever, and waking up had been a surprise, but it wasn’t so bad. In fact, it was kind of nice to be useful again.

 

**Sun**

“So your boss wanted to destroy the sun?”

“Aye.”

“For energy?”

“Tha’s right.”

“… No offense, but I’m kinda glad he failed.”

“Me too, lad. Me too.”

 

**Youth**

It was a typical summer afternoon at the mansion, with the guys taking turns at the grill and others relaxing in the shade cast by Jetfire.

“ARGH!” Jetfire yelled as he transformed and reared up. “WATCH WHERE YE’RE SWINGIN’ THA’ HOSE!” he shouted at the retreating and giggling children.

Youth was so wasted on the young.

 

**Coincidence**

“The only common thread is a biplane appearing before the attacks.”

“It’s nay a coincidence. I _know_ that plane.”

 

**Metal**

“So everything on Cybertron is made of metal?”

“Course it is! It’s a _much_ tidier arrangement than you’ve got on _this_ miserable mud ball.”

 

**Bandwagon**

‘So, Jetfire moves against me,’ thought the Fallen. ‘He’ll soon change his mind when he sees how pathetic the ‘life’ on this planet is.’ The Fallen paused to pick up one of the annoyances. ‘And if he doesn’t,’ he thought as he crushed the pest in his claws, ‘at least he’s easy to replace.’

 

**New**

“Hey Rogue, are Jetfire and Colossus speaking Russian?” asked Bobby.

Rogue sat up and listened to the unintelligible chatter of a foreign language. “Yep,” she said as she leaned back. “I guess he meant it when he said he could pick up any language off the ‘Net.”

 

**Image**

The first time Jetfire saw Storm really let loose with her power he almost stalled out of the sky. He hadn’t believed Logan when he said the mild-mannered teacher could blast him out of the air.

 

**Esteem**

Storm gazed up at the towering bulk that was the Eternal Glory ™ of Jetfire.

“It has come to my attention,” he started, “tha’ our first meeting may’ve been a bit … startlin’.”

‘That’s a diplomatic way of putting it,’ Storm thought.

“So, I wanted to apologize for any, ah, inconvenience. That I migh’ve caused. Inadvertan’ly.”

‘That’s actually sort of … sweet,’ Strom thought.

 

**Light**

“How’s the energy converter coming?”

“Fairly well. A few other projects have been picking at my mind, especially some of the things from Moira, but—”

“Hank, the last time Jetfire plugged into the grid there was a blackout over half the state for two days.”

“That was us? Well then, I’ll get right on that.”


End file.
